


congratulations on the sex

by jehans



Series: it's for you [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/pseuds/jehans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jehan wakes up in Courfeyrac’s bed for the first time, there’s a note on the pillow next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	congratulations on the sex

**Author's Note:**

> Final part in the three-part getting-together saga.

When Jehan wakes up in Courfeyrac’s bed for the first time, there’s a note on the pillow next to him.

_Lovely boy,_

_We have no food in the house because Enjolras doesn’t remember to eat and I’ve been going to Burger King before classes, so I went out to get some. I’m gonna make you breakfast. If you wake up before I get back, I’ve laid out some of my pajamas for you on the dresser, and feel free to use my toothbrush (the purple one)._

_I love you._

_\- C_

And there’s a heart doodled in the corner.

Jehan’s heart trills at the last three words and his grin is huge as he pushes his wild hair out of his face. He reads the note three more times before pressing it to his nose to see if it smells like Courfeyrac.

It does.

Sure enough, there’s a pair of pajama pants and a soft v-neck shirt (both slightly too big for him, but that’s fine) folded neatly on the dresser and Jehan pulls them on before he slips out of the bedroom. They smell like Courfeyrac too.

It’s a little weird to use someone else’s toothbrush, but considering the owner’s tongue was in his mouth an awful lot last night, Jehan thinks it probably can’t hurt anything and he’s glad to get the taste of sleep and morning out of his mouth. Enjolras seems to have left already, which really isn’t much of a surprise to Jehan. Despite being up late most nights, Enjolras always seems to have morning classes.

So Jehan drifts happily into the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee, humming to himself under his breath. He’s barely begun to sip at his cup when Courfeyrac comes bursting through the door, laden with grocery bags.

His face positively lights up when he sees Jehan and he trips inside, kicking the door shut, and drops his bags on the ground in his rush to get to Jehan and kiss him soundly.

Jehan laughs into the kiss, making sure his coffee cup is sitting safely on the counter before wrapping his arms around Courfeyrac.

“Good morning,” he says as soon as Courfeyrac has pulled away just enough to nuzzle Jehan’s nose. 

“ _Best_  morning,” Courfeyrac corrects, beaming. Then he untangles himself from Jehan’s arms and goes to get his abandoned bags. “I’m making you breakfast, do you want eggs or pancakes? Or both?”

Jehan jumps up, lifting himself up onto the counter and swinging his legs as he reaches for his coffee. “I just want you,” he says in a low voice, blushing a little as he does.

Courfeyrac flashes him a brilliant smile as he unpacks the bags and sidles over to him again. “You have me,” he says warmly, slipping between Jehan’s knees and tilting his head up to kiss him again. Jehan happily meets him halfway. “But I am not breakfast food,” he adds as Jehan dips his head to press sweet kisses into Courfeyrac’s face and neck. Courfeyrac sighs happily. “I’ll just make everything.”

Which he does, while Jehan sits on the counter and watches him and serenades him and sometimes completely derails him and kisses him. When the food is ready, Courfeyrac actually sets two places at the tiny kitchen table, and pulls Jehan’s chair out for him. Of course, Jehan just ends up in his lap three minutes later, eating off of his plate with him.

Halfway through breakfast, Courfeyrac’s phone goes off. He fishes it out of his pocket with some difficulty, as he’s trying not to dislodge Jehan, and looks at it, then at Jehan.

“Do you mind?” he asks, gesturing at it and Jehan shakes his head, popping a grape into his mouth, so Courfeyrac answers.

“Hey, dork,” he says into the phone. “Yeah, I’m just having breakfast. No, I decided not to go to my first class today. Well…,” he grins at Jehan here, “I actually do have some news.” Then he laughs. “Yeah. Actually,  _he_  did.” Jehan raises his eyebrows. “He  _might_  be. Yeah, it’s possible he is. Okay, I’ll tell him.” Another laugh. “Thanks, sis. Talk to you soon. Mmhmm, love you.” And then he hangs up.

“Who was that?” Jehan asks around a forkful of pancakes.

Courfeyrac smiles at him and tilts his head up to lick a speck of syrup off of the corner of Jehan’s mouth, making Jehan blush again, but in delight. “My sister,” he answers softly. “I told her all about how much I love you and wanted you, so when I told her I had news, she just guessed it was that I got you. Although,” he amends, as Jehan nuzzles his face, “to be more accurate, you really got me. She wanted me to tell you that she’s really happy you picked me.”

Jehan grins. “I’m really happy I picked you, too,” he says teasingly, and Courfeyrac bites playfully at his chin.

Enjolras chooses that moment to come home. He takes one look at the pair tangled together on one of his kitchen chairs and nods a little.

“I presume last night was successful, then?” he asks Jehan, whose neck is being sucked on by Courfeyrac.

Jehan grins and nudges Courfeyrac, but he doesn’t stop. Enjolras doesn’t seem to even notice. “Thank you for playing along,” he tells Enjolras, who gives him a little smile.

“I was glad to do it for you,” he says genuinely, then sort of grimaces at Courfeyrac, who is now slipping his fingers under the waistband of Jehan’s pajama pants. “You  _do_  know I’m standing here, right?” he asks.

Courfeyrac turns away from licking patterns into Jehan’s rapidly flushing skin to grimace right back at Enjolras. “Jealousy is unbecoming,” he says.

“I most definitely do not want you doing those things to  _me_ ,” he says, and Courfeyrac looks like he’s considering correcting him, but decides against it.

“Anyway, I am grateful,” Jehan continues. “I know I disrupted something kind of important.”

Enjolras waves a hand. “We’ll work it out after Combeferre’s class this afternoon,” he says, looking pointedly as Courfeyrac, who sighs, but nods. Enjolras nods back. “Well, I congratulate you both on finally uniting,” he says conclusively before turning and heading for his room.

Jehan watches him go with a thoughtful frown on his face. Then, when Enjolras’ bedroom door is closed, he looks at Courfeyrac and whispers, “Did Enjolras tell us, ‘congratulations on the sex’?”

Courfeyrac bursts into secretive giggles and buries his nose in Jehan’s neck. “God, I love you,” he laughs and Jehan grins.

Because yes, he loves Courfeyrac, too.


End file.
